Molandar Xhoraq
Molander Xhoraq is a powerful nobleman in Lys. Tyala is his favorite courtesan. Molander Xhoraq is a major character in the story, The Shadow of Valyria. Appearance and Character Molandar Xhoraq is a dark-skinned noble from Lys. He has a short beard, black hair, and brown eyes. He wears elegant robes, usually of dark colors. He tends to wear expensive hats as well, to cover his balding head. Molandar is a stern, intelligent, observant, and imposing character. He rarely show much emotion, save for his sexual lust when he is with his courtesans. He is a decisive man with complete control over those whom he commands. He does not allow any disobedience from his people, no matter how minor. He acts civilized and polite when in the company of others and expects them to do the same. He does not tolerate disrespect. Molandar is ruthless and will use any means at his disposal to deal with his enemies and gain more wealth and power. He shows no regret for the terrible acts he has committed. Molandar is quite pragmatic, but he doesn't like being ruled by others (particularly the Magisters of Lys), so he merely feigns loyalty to them. This deceit is necessary, of course, but it does not sit well with him and is a source of personal anguish. History Molandar Xhoraq was born in Lys in 250 AC to a Lysene nobleman and a Summer Islander. He grew up living a luxurious lifestyle and followed in his father's profession of being a sea trader. This lifestyle allowed Molandar to learn both the business world and the world of the nobles, where court-like lifestyles and artistic and intellectual pursuits were the focus. Learning from both of these lifestyles allowed Molandar to hone his skills from an early age. Molandar's father's business was plagued by piracy throughout his life, and he was not able to do anything about it, try as he might. The man was killed unexpectedly in 268 AC by pirates, leaving Molandar, who was only seventeen years old, to lead his father's business. In the coming years, he expanded his trading business and hired a small mercenary fleet to protect his trade cogs. He eradicated his stiffest competition and dealt with the pirates who frequented his trade routes, earning Molandar a formidable reputation. It came to be said that Lord Xhoraq built his business with blood as much as he did with coin. Molandar's business flourished during the coming years, bringing him great prosperity. He quickly became one of the wealthier and more powerful businessmen in all of Lys, despite his young age. By the start of The Shadow of Valyria, Molandar was a well-known and feared nobleman in Lys. He bought Tyala sometime before the start of the story to serve as a courtesan. She quickly rose to being one of his favorite mistresses, for he loved her beauty and expertise in the art of lovemaking. Molandar is a reoccurring character in the story, acting as a major antagonist. He is encountered by several main characters, including Tyala, Fyn, and Harwick. Family Molandar Xhoraq is the son and only child of a Lysene nobleman and a Summer Islander. His father got his mother pregnant on Walano during a trading trip and then took her back with him to Lys, where she gave birth to Molandar. Both of Molandar's parents are dead by the start of the story. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Characters from Lys Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the Summer Islands Category:Slavers Category:Villain Category:The Shadow of Valyria Category:Characters from Essos Category:Free Category:Ephebophile